


【ME】风中有朵雨做的云 3

by polaris12



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris12/pseuds/polaris12





	【ME】风中有朵雨做的云 3

3.  
Eduardo从未见过这样的Mark。  
强势，危险，冰冷又炽热，浑身上下都散发着可怕的控制欲。他提出要给自己解决发情期，给出了两个听上去似乎无懈可击的理由——没有一个是因为爱。  
Eduardo本能地想要拒绝。  
他和Mark的关系应该回到正轨——他们应该在晴天散步、聊天、分享同一块烤得过焦的披萨；而不是在雨天翻滚纠缠，呼吸交叠，高潮的时候谁也不看谁的眼睛。  
要是我没有生病就好了，Eduardo想。  
过去的几年里，他私下里去过无数次医院，也经历了无数次的失望。雨天发情的病状十分罕见，无先例可循，穿着白大褂的精英们全都表示束手无策。  
他开始害怕大雨。也无比厌恶雨天时的那个自己。  
而Mark的反应让他对自己的厌恶又多了一层。  
“Mark。”  
Eduardo动了动嘴唇，酝酿着怎样才能拒绝Mark的这个提议又不至于让他太过生气。但他还未把不字说出口，身体某处就又有了反应。  
他转过脸，绝望地感受着体内涌起的隐秘潮汐。  
Mark先他一步反应了过来。他几步走到窗户前，拉开了窗帘。  
窗外已经淅淅沥沥下起了小雨。  
“It's raining. ”他勾起嘴角，好整以暇地看着Eduardo。  
“是的。”Eduardo紧紧咬着下唇，他不意外那里已经被自己咬出了血。“所以你可以走了吗，Mark？”  
Mark一怔。  
一股愤怒的情绪立刻席卷了他。他看了看床上青年潮红的脸颊，又看了看窗外，微不可见的咬了下后槽牙。  
“好。”  
暴君面无表情地留下一个词，然后摔门而去了。

Mark离开后，Eduardo长舒了一口气。  
他红着眼睛，抖抖索索地从床上摸出一根假阴茎。在他陷入情潮的时候，他只信任抑制剂和这些冰冷的玩具。  
至于人的体温，他不愿也不想去奢求。  
斑比一样的青年把这根硕大的玩具插进了自己的身体里。他颤抖着手指按下开关，靠在床头，然后在疼痛和快感里颠沛沉沦，欲仙欲死。  
他已经快把自己搞到高潮。按摩棒发出巨大的嗡嗡声，导致Eduardo连门被踢开的声音都没有听见。  
他万万没想到Mark会去而复返。

Mark觉得自己快被Wardo给搞疯了。  
事实上他不常生气：他更擅长让别人生气，然后用刻薄的语言刺得那人体无完肤。  
但面前的这个人总能让他失控。  
上次是钢笔，这次是按摩棒——哦，他宁愿跟一堆毫无生气的硅胶搞，也要拒绝自己的帮助。  
Mark走到床前，看着青年惊恐的眼睛，然后把他身体里的那根按摩棒拔了出来。  
从即将到达的高潮之巅跌落，Eduardo哭了。  
“Mark……”他看上去痛苦极了，含糊不清地吐出那个人的名字，“Mark，别这样，求你了……”  
哈佛玫瑰在情和欲里苦苦煎熬，暴君无法无动于衷。他俯下身去，亲吻对方布满细汗的双颊，安慰的语气里带着自己都不愿意承认的温柔，“嘿，Wardo，没事的……我在这儿。”  
“把那个给我……”Eduardo涣散的目光停留在他手里的按摩棒上。  
“如果我不给呢？”  
“你不能这样，Mark。”Eduardo的眼泪流得更厉害了，“你走，我不要你，你走……”  
暴君脸色变了。  
“我告诉过你了。”他冷冷地说。  
“你没有拒绝的权利。”

雨水。  
Mark从不知道雨水的气味能这样让人发狂。他本身的信息素没什么味道——风本来就无色无味，但又变换万千。而雨水，潮湿的、清甜的、如同甘霖一般的雨水气息——属于Eduardo。  
Mark把颀长秀丽的玫瑰压在身下，吮吸着他挺立的樱色乳头。可怜的乳孔已经被玩得微微张开了，他毫不意外如果这个淫荡的Omega怀孕了，里面一定能吮出甘甜的奶水来。Mark的手劲很大，毫不留情地揉着Wsrdo白皙的乳肉，另一只手给他做着淫秽的指奸，激出了青年一声又一声低低的喘息。  
“你里面流出的水把我整只手掌都打湿了，Wardo。”Mark在他耳边发出恶魔般的低语，“你湿得像个婊子。那个假玩具能满足得了你吗？”  
Eduardo红着眼睛偏过头去不回答，但Mark明显感受到他内壁缩得更紧了些。  
“这些话让你更兴奋吗？”他抽出湿淋淋的手指，握住了Eduardo挺立的秀气的阴茎，“你的前面也这么硬了。”  
他擒住青年汩汩流着清液的前端，把自己硬得发疼的、尺寸可观的性器插进了Eduardo湿嫩到过分的小穴里。  
“你里面真紧，Wardo。”暴君发出一声感叹，随后毫不留情地开始了冲撞。  
Eduardo感觉自己仿佛踩在云上，太过激烈的快感让他晕头转向，Mark抽插的他整个人都不稳，只能抽泣着把两条笔直均匀的长腿挂上对方有力的腰。Mark的确拥有比按摩棒好得更多的资本，尺寸，温度，力道，以及强烈的荷尔蒙，和让人无法忽视的占有欲——每一下他都爽到几乎失神。他已经够湿了，却还在不断地被干出更多的水，穴口贪婪地吮吸着Mark的阴茎不放，把它更往深处吸。Mark被他夹得头皮发麻，他重重地拍了拍青年挺翘的臀部，把自己拔出到穴口，然后再次狠狠地尽根没入。  
“Mark，Mark……”青年可怜兮兮地向他哀求，“放开我，让我射，求你了……”  
“这是对你的惩罚，Wardo。”Mark丝毫没有放轻撞击的力道。他已经找到了Eduardo体内最为敏感的那一点，每个动作都让青年发出断续的如同幼猫一样的哭叫。  
被限制了高潮的斑比无力地蹬着两条长腿，承受了暴君一个又一个或粗暴或温柔的吻。当Mark用温热的体液将他灌满，他才终于得以射出了今天的第一次。

云消雨散，Mark餍足的想把Eduardo拥在怀里，却被对方不动声色地挣开了。  
青年从床上坐起来，一身火辣的情色痕迹，表情却无比冷静。  
“我答应你，Mark。”  
Mark还没来得及高兴，就听到他接着说：  
“但我有三个条件。”  
一阵风吹开了窗帘，带来雨后清新的草木气息。  
Mark屏息听着Eduardo说下去。  
“第一，我们只在雨天做爱。”  
“第二，你不能够标记我。”  
“第三。”  
Eduardo看着Mark。  
他的眼神很奇怪，有种看不到底的悲伤和一触即逝的温柔。  
“我们中的任意一个人，有权在不想继续的时候结束掉这段关系。”

“你同意吗，Mark？”

-tbc-


End file.
